High-speed digital communication networks over copper and optical fiber are used in many network communication and digital storage applications. Ethernet and Fiber Channel are two widely used communication protocols, which continue to evolve in response to increasing demands for higher bandwidth in digital communication systems.
As the demand for higher data rates and bandwidth continues to increase, equipment vendors are continuously being forced to employ new design techniques for manufacturing network equipment and integrated circuits capable of handling these increased data rates and data processing requirements. For example, timely signal processing of packetized data is central to the operation of Voice over IP (VOIP) telephones and networks. In this regard, digital signal processing systems may be adapted to utilize one or more filter loops prior to transmission and/or after reception of packetized data. A filter loop may be utilized to transform an input signal and generate an output signal within a specific signal range. Conventional filter loops, however, utilize signal conversions in the circuit critical signal path, or the longest signal processing path within the filter loop. Signal format conversions within the circuit's critical path may significantly decrease the processing efficiency of Voice over IP or other digital signal processing systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.